Kadic Catastrophe
by ch1ld-0f-7h3sp1s
Summary: a new student arrives at Kadic College and makes friends with Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Jeremie. when things get weird she realizes being their friend may be the biggest adventure of her life...READ AND REVIEW! :set after season 1:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The New Girl On Campus

It was the start of a new year at Kadic College. Four students were near a bench in the courtyard outside the building of the boarding school. One of the boys was sitting on the bench with his laptop, quickly tak tak taking at the keys. The other two boys were side passing a soccer ball to one another while the girl watched. The blonde haired boy with the purple stripe gave the ball a sudden sharp kick making it fly almost straight over the brown haired boys head, but his reflexes were as sharp as the kick and he bounced the ball back off his head. The blonde boy, not expecting it, fell over from the force of the ball hitting his stomach.

"Ouch! Ulrich, maybe you can pass back a little lighter next time huh?"

"You're really one to talk Odd." Ulrich said with a smirk and held out his hand for his friend to take.

"Can you two be careful? I just got this new laptop and my parents will kill me if it breaks, especially this soon." The boy on the laptop, Jeremie, said.

"Oh relax Jeremie," Yumi, the girl, started, tossing the ball up in the air and catching it again "your computer's fine and I promise I won't let those two wreck it. Feel better?"

"A lot better, thanks." Jeremie replied sarcastically and went back to the program he was fidgeting with on the screen.

"Ulrich dear!" a most unwelcome voice squeaked.

Ulrich sighed and turned around to face an oncoming Sissy. She swished her long black hair as seductively as she could though it didn't help her goal whatsoever.

"No Sissy I don't want to go with you to help you with the English assignment." Ulrich said exasperatedly.

Sissy stared at him incredulously before huffing and turning away, but not before shooting nasty looks towards his friends. The kids didn't need to come back from a virtual universe and repeat their day to know what Sissy was going to say. The friends laughed as they heard Herb calling out that he would gladly help Sissy with the assignment.

A black sedan pulled up to the front gates of Kadic College. The driver stepped out and hurried around to the back and opened the door. He was dressed in a fine black suit, looking very spiffy. A girl stepped out and for a moment she gazed at the school building. She sighed, straightening out her blue shirt and redoing the knot on her cut off, white knit sweater. She gave her jeans a small tug and quickly tightened the pony tail around her long brown hair before looking back at the school grounds.

The girl didn't particularly mind going to boarding school, but she missed her old friends from her old school. She took her suitcase from the driver and dragged it herself to the school's gate. She waved goodbye to the driver and lugged her suitcase towards the building.

Another reason she didn't want to be here was because she hated being the new kid and not knowing anyone. Everyone else already had friends they knew well and were close with and she had no one here. The thought of being the know-nothing new kid made her scowl, but she held the look back and kept an even face so as not to make a bad impression. Her brown boots softly tapped against the pavement as she tried to find the principle's office. She was supposed to meet him and let him know she had arrived and to get her schedule.

There were so many kids outside at that time. She must've come just in time for break. That was good because she needed her mind to catch up to her body's new location before she could start class and her mind was still back home. Some kids were sitting by the trees and talking while others were playing games. Two boys were kicking a soccer ball back and forth near a boy and a girl sitting on a bench. Another girl who had previously been talking to two boys, one a big lummox looking one and the other a nerdy looking boy, started to approach the group playing soccer. The new girl decided to mind her own business and carried on towards the school.

At least she knew she did a good job of blending in because no one approached her for many minutes. Either that or she was a total loser looking kid who no one wanted to approach. She peeked through a few doorways and found the cafeteria and a few more that just led to many stairs and hallways. She wasn't about to purposely get herself lost. The school looked so big she thought it might take days to find her if she started wandering. Eventually she gave up figuring trying to find which door to go in. She put her suitcase down and sat on it. Her lost look must've caught someone's attention because she heard someone calling out to the 'girl with the big suitcase!' The girl turned around and saw one of the soccer boys headed her way. She stopped and watched him approach hoping her look was a friendly one.

Yumi shook her head as they watched Sissy's departing back, always a pleasant sight.

"When's she going to learn?" asked Yumi with a laugh.

"Never, considering that it's Sissy we're talking about." Odd answered, grabbing a seat on the bench next to Jeremie.

"Well she ought to because I can't stand when she keeps coming over here acting like I'll help her with her work and suddenly fall in love with her or something." Ulrich sighed and took a bench seat too. The four kids sat in comfortable silence for a little while. The only sound was Jeremie typing on his computer. The typing simply blended with all the other sounds around them. Ulrich caught sight of a girl with a big suitcase. He supposed she was new and was on her way to her dorm room or something. He didn't assume she was lost until he noticed her peeking into multiple doorways that none of them led to the girls' dorms. He decided to finally point her out to the others. "Hey, who's that?"

The others turned to look where he was pointing to and saw the girl Ulrich saw. She looked really lost.

"I don't know. Maybe we should help her. She looks like she could use some pointing in the right direction." Yumi suggested, getting up from the bench.

"Well let's go then." Odd said and they all got up. Ulrich ran ahead calling out to the girl and getting there before his friends did.

"Hey, I'm Ulrich. You look like you only just got here. What's your name?" the boy asked.

"I'm Naomi and I did only just get here. I'm sort of lost and I'm supposed to find the principle as soon as I get here. Can you tell me where to go?" the girl replied still looking around at the school courtyard.

"Yeah, my friends and I will show you. You were headed the right way going towards the building." Ulrich laughed and Naomi smiled a bit too, lightening up and hoping she had found her new group of friends.

The other three caught up, Jeremie was slightly panting and holding his laptop close.

"These are my friends Yumi, Odd and Jeremie. Guys, this is Naomi. We're going to help her to the principle's office."

"Cool, hey Naomi." Odd bowed and gave her a huge grin. "Well come on. The principle is this way." Odd declared and began walking a little ahead the rest of them. Jeremie was the only one frowning. He didn't want to be rude, but he was weary of who they ought to become close with. If she was new, she might hope to cling to them and that could lead to trouble he didn't want her to get involved with, for both their and her sake.

Behind the five kids was one very annoyed looking Sissy, who was still ignoring Herb's plea to help her with her work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The First Day

As Naomi walked with Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Jeremie, they told her about the teachers and classes and students. They were very particular about one girl who was the principle's daughter. A girl by the name of Sissy. The kids were really nice and it seemed to take no time at all to get to the principle's office. Just as they got there, a bell rang signaling the end of break.

"Thanks a lot. I guess I'll see you around." Naomi said, turning the knob of the principle's door.

"We'll wait for you here until you're out." Yumi said.

"Yeah, it would be rude for us to leave you to find your way on your own." Odd added with an overdone bow.

"Plus we can have an excuse for being late to Ms. Hertz's class." Ulrich and Odd laughed giving each other a high five.

"We might even have class together. Who knows? So we'll be here when you get out." Odd said as he opened the door for Naomi.

"Oh, thanks. I guess I'll only be a minute." Naomi smiled and walked into the office. The weighted door slammed behind her.

Jeremie spoke first after the door closed.

"Guys, how are we going to be friends with her and not tell her about…you know?"

"Relax Jeremie, you're too uptight. If you act so nervous than she'll definitely think something is up." Odd said while taking a seat on Naomi's suitcase.

"Yeah, and if we can trust her, then who knows? Maybe she can come and help us on Lyoko. It wouldn't hurt to have an extra hand." Yumi added lightly, taking a seat against the wall and stretching her legs out. Ulrich sat down next to her.

"I don't know." Jeremie said "We only just met her. I mean, she seems nice and all, but she might just blab about Lyoko if we told her about it…if she even believed us. Remember what happened with that Talia girl who you thought was Aelita? I think we should hold off with telling Naomi about Lyoko."

"We thought Talia was Aelita?!" they all exclaimed glaring at Jeremie who simply shrugged. "Besides, this doesn't mean we can't be friends with her. There's nothing wrong with befriending the new kid." Ulrich said.

"Definitely, and I have a feeling even if she did find out about Lyoko, not that she will, but even if she did she'd help us rather than blab." Odd stated and began to twiddle his thumbs "I have a feeling, y'know?"

The four nodded in agreement.

"Who says she'll even find out about Lyoko? Maybe we won't even need to think about it. Everything goes back to the past after all, she'd just forget if she found."

"She'd forget if another Xana attack came and we returned to the past. What if she found out before an attack?" Jeremie asked.

"Oh I'm sure Aelita could think of something to wipe the memory from her, but I really don't think we need to even have this conversation." Yumi said and the others silently agreed.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just a little worried about the virus Xana put in Aelita and if I can't find a way to get rid of it. It's as hard as it was to materialize her."

"Jeremie, you'll find the anti virus."

"Yeah Einstein. You can do anything you put your mind to. Especially our homework." Odd grinned making the others laugh.

A few minutes later the principle's door reopened.

Ten minutes later, Naomi walked out of the office with a piece of paper and a content look on her face. She saw Jeremie sitting against the opposite wall on his computer, Yumi was sitting next to Ulrich on the floor of the wall of the office while Odd was sitting on Naomi's suitcase twiddling his thumbs. They all looked up when Naomi walked out and stood up.

"So you know where you're going and all that?" Yumi asked slipping the paper from Naomi's hand and looking over it.

"Yeah, I have science right now and then math and then it's a break before dinner." Naomi recited slowly, trying to remember her schedule for the rest of the day.

"Hey, that's great. You have class with us." Ulrich grinned snatching the paper from Yumi who mock huffed.

"Well, I don't think she's going to class with her suitcase. Where's your dorm room?" Jeremie asked.

Naomi told them and the group made their way to her new room. Ulrich and Odd dragged Naomi's suitcase even though she would've done it herself, but they insisted. It reminded her of one of her friends back home who used to do that to her when ever she slept over. Once Naomi got to her room and threw her suitcase in, she pulled out her five subject notebook, a pencil and pen and followed Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie to class. Yumi waved goodbye and went her own way.

Naomi sat next to Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie and found science a lot more pleasant than she thought it would be. She did have to go through the new girl introduction in the front of the class before she could sit, but it wasn't so awful. She found that the whole new school experience was a lot better than she thought it would be. She wondered how different it would seem if she didn't meet Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Jeremie. She might've been stuck making "friends" with Sissy and being their enemy. She quickly shut that thought out. A small folded piece of paper ended up in front of her quite suddenly. She unfolded it and read the note inside.

'_Ms. Hertz is pretty boring and I'm sorry to say it doesn't get much better than this._

_-Odd'_

Naomi laughed which got her some odd stares, but Ms Hertz didn't look so she wrote a response.

'_She's nothing on my old science teacher, Mrs. Jalavetski. The lady could barely speak English let alone make the class interesting.'_

Naomi slid the note past Ulrich and Odd stopped it on his desk. They missed the raised eyebrow and head shake from Jeremie. Ulrich read it over Odd's shoulder and snatched up the note. Naomi got it back from him with a new message.

'_You think they may be long lost sisters?'_

Naomi stifled a laugh so as not to get in trouble on her first day.

'_I swear I wouldn't be surprised.'_

After science class was math and it wasn't much more interesting then science was. Naomi had to go through the whole new student introduction again and quickly grabbed a seat with her friends afterwards. The class commenced with more note passing. After math class, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Naomi met up with Yumi on the bench they had been sitting on earlier.

"So how was your first day here, Naomi?" Yumi asked as Naomi and Jeremie took seats on either side of her and Ulrich and Odd somehow procured a soccer ball seemingly out of no where.

"It was a lot like home." Naomi answered simply with a smile and then caught sight of Jeremie on his computer again. "You really like that thing don't you? What are you doing on it?" she inquired innocently, but the boy jumped and quickly closed the top looking at her.

"I'm trying to find a place where I can get this old game I used to play, but none of the sites I look at seem to have it." Jeremie answered quickly and flipped the top open again, slowly shifting so the back of the computer was towards Naomi and Yumi.

"Oh, alright." Naomi raised an eyebrow, but turned back to Odd and Ulrich, missing the slightly nervous glance that Yumi and Jeremie shared.

Dinner at school was new for Naomi, but it wasn't completely unpleasant. It was like having the school lunch, but later in the day. Her day had been going off pretty well. She just had dinner to get through and then the night and she'll have survived day one of boarding school, but some people seemed to have other plans. Naomi and Jeremie sat on one side of the table while Ulrich sat on the end of the other side next to Yumi and then Odd. The peace of jokes and talking from the lunch table that Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Naomi sat at was interrupted by the expected, but still unwanted screech of Sissy.

"Hello Ulrich. Enjoying your dinner?" She gave a sickeningly over done smile and picked up Naomi's tray since she was at the end of the table and across from Ulrich, and dropped it to the floor. Naomi gaped and then glared while she got up to pick her food up and throw it out. While she got up, Sissy took her seat.

"Well I was. So what brings you here to ruin it, huh Sissy?" Ulrich raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say hello and to see who the new girl was. I know her name, but I don't _know_ her." Sissy stuck her leg out and Naomi tripped on her way to the garbage making the kids nearby laugh at the commotion.

"Now would be the perfect time to return to the past and redo this." Odd whispered to Yumi who nodded and hurried to help Naomi up, but Ulrich was already there.

"Play along," he whispered to her and then spoke aloud "Naomi, are you alright?" he said very caringly and helped her to her knees by her hand. She gave him an inquiring look, but then understood and played the drama.

"Yes Ulrich, I'm fine. Thank you so much." She gave him a shy smile and he tilted her chin up with his finger

"Anything for you. That's what friends are for." He continued in a very romantic manner making Sissy glare horrifically.

The two just stared into each other's eyes and out of the corners they saw Sissy in a towering rage, she pushed Jeremie's food over too and then stormed from the cafeteria. Ulrich and Naomi laughed and took their seats again where the others were laughing too.

"Nice show, Ulrich, enough to make me hurl." Yumi smirked.

"I second the motion." Jeremie said, picking up his food from the ground and going to throw it out.

"That's going to cause some awful rumors tomorrow." Odd shrugged and dove back into his own plate.

"Oh great, my first day and I'm already going to have rumors spreading about me. I thought I'd end up just being the one no one noticed for a while." Naomi rolled her eyes

"Well why be unnoticed when you can be rumored to be the object of Ulrich's, star soccer player of Kadic Academy, affection? Congratulations. You have an enemy on your first day." Odd declared, taking Naomi's hand from across the table and shaking it making the group laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Strange Findings

The days past by and Naomi quickly became close friends with Ulrich and the others. There were a lot of cool kids at Kadic Academy that Naomi talked to, but there was something about those four kids that she really liked. They were nice and though they seemed like a tight clique to those on the outside looking in, they really didn't mind talking with other people. There was just always the group to come back to. Naomi was honored to be part of the group, somewhat anyway.

Sissy frequented her visits to 'Ulrich dear' which in turn frequented her fuming exits. Sissy seemed to have quite a few bones to pick with Naomi since the dinner incident, but Naomi didn't care because she and the others knew nothing was going on between the two. They also knew that Ulrich and Yumi was the real item though no one really said it aloud to the two. Naomi had a feeling they knew it anyway; they just weren't ready to come out with it. That worked for them and no one else gave it much thought either. It was just one of those things you know, but it really doesn't matter.

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie and Naomi made their way to P.E where Naomi got her first encounter with the P.E coach, Jim. She had been told about him and saw him in the halls once or twice, but that was about it before her first gym class. Jim gave Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie a stern look before getting the class started. Before Naomi could ask why, Odd gave her an answer.

"Jim thinks we're up to something. He's really paranoid." Odd explained between stretches.

"I'm not getting myself off to an even worse start by being friends with you guys, am I?" Naomi questioned with mock seriousness as she did her own stretches.

"Nah, we promise we won't get you into too much trouble with Jim. He's really a softy anyway."

"Thanks." She replied sarcastically "I feel so much better."

"Quiet down over there!" Jim yelled and the kids were silent.

After P.E was lunch. It seemed Jeremie didn't have much of an appetite and went up to his dorm room instead, laptop tucked under his arm. At least that's how it looked to Naomi. Jeremie had told the others that he really wanted to check up on Aelita. Odd followed him shortly after claiming to have forgotten something in his own room so it was just Ulrich, Yumi and Naomi for lunch. Well, Sissy too, but she doesn't really count since she only stopped by to talk to Ulrich and that never lasted long. It seemed to be taking an awfully long time to retrieve something from the dorm room and Naomi noticed.

"Hey, where's Odd? It can't take that long to find whatever he was looking for." Naomi asked through bites of food.

"You can never tell with Odd." Yumi replied quickly. "He probably got distracted by Kiwi."

"Kiwi?"

"His dog that he hides in our room." Ulrich spoke this time "If anyone found Kiwi, they'd make Odd get rid of him. Animals aren't technically allowed on the grounds."

Lunch went on without incident from there on and Ulrich and Yumi could breathe a sigh of relief when it was over and they went off to class. At least for that day they could, but Naomi wasn't stupid and Ulrich and the others weren't as careful as they should've been either. A week later was when she started noticing some weird things from her friends. It was almost like they knew how the day was going to go before it happened. Almost like they had done it already so they knew what was to come. The first time she noticed this was another Sissy incident.

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie and Naomi were just exiting Ms. Hertz's class when Sissy came up behind them. Ulrich lightly shoved Naomi a little bit to the side, avoiding Sissy's foot that just came up into position to trip her. Then what was said greatly confused her.

"Oh Ulrich," Sissy began, not thinking much about Naomi missing her foot "that homework sheet looked awfully hard. There were some I had a question about-"

"Sissy, I have no doubt that Herb would love to help you with, 'oh, just about all of them.'" He interrupted and spoke quoting what Sissy was going to say in an over exaggerated version of her voice.

She stopped and blinked stupidly at the four friends' backs, two of whom were laughing while one of the other ones gave a stern look that quickly broke into a laughing grin and the other gave a small smile, but was mostly looking extremely confused.

The second time was a while after that so Naomi almost didn't think twice of it. But after remembering the first time, she began to get a bit more confused and brought it up with her friends. She hated to be left out of something especially if the people leaving her out were supposed to be her friends.

Math class a few weeks later was just as boring as the first one. The students were hiding their cell phones behind their bags and playing games or text messaging. Others were doodling on their notebooks or wiggling their pencils to make them look like rubber. Jeremy sat in the row in front of Ulrich, Odd and Naomi. Naomi tried to listen and take notes, but quickly gave up hoping Jeremy would be nice and let her borrow notes. He seemed to be taking them speedily. Towards the end of the lecture, Naomi glanced over to see if how Odd and Ulrich faired with their own notes. She saw that they had some things jotted down at the bottom that she didn't have, nor did she remember the teacher saying. A moment later, the teacher recited and wrote on the board just was in the boys' notes and Naomi was awestruck for a moment before nudging Odd, who was closer to her.

"Odd, how did you know the teacher was going to say this?" she pointed to the bottom section of his notes.

"Huh? Oh, well I'm positive she's repeating herself. I think she might've mentioned it another time and I didn't write it then." He responded, but kept his eyes trained on his pencil.

"She never taught this yet though." Naomi continued.

"It might've been before you came. She likes to do that sometimes. You know, give a preview of what's to come later on." Odd mentally gave himself a pat on the back for his quick thinking and Naomi gave him one last critical look before dropping it as the bell rang.

That night, after saying goodnight and splitting up to their own dorms, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie got back together to talk in Jeremie's room. Jeremie wasn't at all happy.

"What were you two thinking?!" Jeremie exclaimed "You can't just show that we know what's going to happen today. That could get us caught like it almost did today. I heard Naomi giving Odd the third degree in math and if you two don't stop then she's going to find out."

"Jeremie she won't find out. Not unless we mean to tell her. We'll be more careful, we promise, right Odd?" Ulrich looked to his friend who was playing with his dog and gave him a nudge.

"Oh, right. Of course." He said and turned back to Kiwi.

"Odd, I'm serious. The way you two are going on, you might as well tell her all about Lyoko, Xana and Aelita." Jeremie sighed and fell back onto his bed.

"Did I hear my name?" a voice came from the computer and the three boys looked towards it as a virtual girl with pink hair appeared in the upper right corner.

"Hi Aelita, good save we had today huh?" Odd grinned.

"Yes," Aelita laughed "You guys did a wonderful job. This had to be one of your best yet. Xana seems a little restless. There are no pulsations right now, but I can feel it. Ever since he put that virus in me, it's almost like I can tell when he's getting worked up."

"Can you tell when he's about to attack?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Not really, I don't know for sure if Xana is going to strike until a tower is activated." Aelita said looking a little disappointed.

"Don't worry Aelita. You're doing your best and that's all we can ask for." Jeremie smiled at her and she smiled back. "I'm nearly finished working out a program to materialize you so you can stay here with us while we work on that anti-virus, but now it's time for bed because I'm tired and yelling at these two clowns hasn't given me anymore energy that's for sure."

Ulrich and Odd rolled their eyes before slipping out of the room and back to their own room for some shut eye. They felt a little bad that the day went by as usual for any regular kid at the school like Naomi while they lived it twice. Naomi was their friend and she definitely didn't seem like the person to snitch and tell someone about Lyoko if they told her. They knew they were really cutting it close and letting on more than they should, but they had done it before and it wasn't an issue. Now that they were friends with someone who didn't know about Lyoko, it would be different. They more fully understood Jeremie's concerns. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing though, but it would definitely be different now. They really hoped they could tell her soon because being able to finish notes before the rest of the class was something they had taken a liking to.

In a universe far away and at the same time very nearby, an intelligent enemy schemed anew after a recent defeat. He still had no intention of losing to the earthlings and a new idea had just popped into his virtual mind. Xana was not going to let things on Lyoko or Earth stay quiet for long.


End file.
